112015-Necessity
allodicTemperament AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 19:12 -- AT: i woulld llike to make good on my cllaim on nyarrlla's llife. AT: even if not to killl him. SO: Howso? AT: tearr him aparrt AT: shatterr what is lleft of his prride AT: make him neverr mistake something that he thinks of as a good idea again AT: make him pay instead of his shunting the prrice of his choices off onto everryone ellse. SO: If he lives, and is willing to continue his work, then fine. AT: which worrk. SO: You require an active time player to finish the game. If he dies, you have to scratch. AT: what does that mean SO: Short Version: If he dies, you will fail. You have to have a do over. You only get 1 do over. AT: i see. AT: of courrse it woulld be him. AT: I am confllicted. SO: Oh? SO: For what it's worth, it's not just him. AT: Who ellse? SO: Lila, the Space Players. AT: Is it absollute that we faill if any of them actuallly die SO: It depends at which point they die. SO: All of them still have required work before the end of the game. SO: The frogs must be bred. AT: Is the game mocking us AT: Making him vitall AT: Even as he rellentllesslly seeks his own destrruction SO: Indeed. Controlling him may be your hardest task. AT: Contrrollling him comes easilly AT: To anyone with hallf a mind to trry AT: Which is the prrobllem AT: What of Aaisha. AT: She was taken. SO: Yes. She chose to pay the price for the sword. SO: Rather than let me do it, or negotiate. SO: So they have taken her dreamself for a new toy. AT: Is this finall. SO: I don't know. AT: What does it mean in the shorrt terrm SO: that you should be on your guard. They have an agent who looks like Aaisha, and can pass as Aaisha, but is subservient to them. AT: And this is the prrice forr the sworrd? SO: Yes. SO: The Grasscutter Sword is a powerful artifact. AT: At lleast alll of this wasn't forr an entirrelly mundane llump of metall, then. SO: Indeed. AT: Is Aaisha's drreamsellf any morre dangerrous than she is? SO: Not yet. But the more powerful Aaisha becomes, the more powerful her dreamself becomes. And vice versa. AT: That is both somewhat reassurring and not at alll AT: But I guess that's the naturre of dealling with things massive lleaps beyond my currrent abillity to dirrectlly deall with. AT: Even secondhand AT: At lleast I'm going to assume so AT: Because that seems llike the REASONABLLE thing to do AT: Is therre any aspect of this that demands immediate attention AT: Orr does the waiting game continue SO: Yes, tell people to quit suspecting my handmaidens are traitors. It is irritating me. AT: What? AT: Who AT: I mean I know who yourr handmaidens arre, obviouslly AT: Who is suspicious of them AT: Is it Nyarrlla? SO: Nyarla, who then told Aaisha and Serios. SO: My handmaidens are my closest friends, and confidants. They are also extremely helpful. AT: They do cerrtainlly seem verry hellpfull AT: I'm not surre how Nyarrlla's worrd hollds any weight at alll anymorre AT: Even with them AT: ESPECIALLLY with them. SO: And yet, Aaisha. AT: Herr bellief in him is mystifying AT: And allso imprressive in how mispllaced it is AT: That sorrt of thing requirres a speciall sorrt of tallent AT: I suppose I'lll have to have a TALLK with Nyarrlla. SO: Yes. AT: And outside of alll of that, alll prroceeds as whateverr passes as norrmall? SO: I suppose. AT: Then I suppose I'lll deall with my responsibillities AT: And allso I'lll trry to avoid murrderring Nyarrlla. As though that everr reallly stopped AT: Good lluck with everrything on yourr end. Hopefullly I can stop him beforre he worrsens things furrtherr -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 20:31 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Libby